Life in Middledale
by King in Yellow
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Archie has dates with both Veronica and… No, it's Dr. Drakken with two dates. Drakken? How did he manage two dates? Can he juggle two women? How did he get in the situation, and, more importantly, how can he survive? Best Enemies series


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Story has been revised slightly for chronological issues. It takes place one or two years after Two Weddings and a Funeral: Interlude.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I changed considerably.

**Life in Middledale**

Vivian Porter sighed, the taste receptors she had told Bego were going well did not perform on the computer simulation the way she had thought they should. She hated to disappoint the blue girl and suspected that either Drakken or Wade had information which might help her solve the problem. She suspected Wade would be unavailable, probably out in Boston for Valentine's Day and completely unavailable for consultation. From what the blonde cyberneticist could tell Wade and Joss were spending more time together. Vivian found the phone number for their firm and made a call.

"Lipsky and Load. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm hoping to speak to Drew."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Dr. Porter. I'm--"

"At Middleton Research? We do some work for you, are you needing parts?"

"No…" Vivian hesitated. This was probably the Zita that Drew and Wade had talked about. From their description Vivian feared that if she asked for help the Hispanic woman would bill her by the hour. "I'm following up on a conversation Drew and I had."

"Let me find him for you."

While on hold Vivian hoped Drakken remembered she had no interest in dating him. They'd had dinner twice, but she was clear that he was nothing but a science colleague.

"Yes?"

"Drew? Vivian here, I need some help."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember me telling Bego I could fit her with some taste buds?"

"Yes, she was very excited."

"Yeah, well, I hit a snag. You designed the original Bebes. I think you could help."

"Anything for Bego."

"Great. Look, I don't want to get you in trouble with 'She who must be obeyed' out there. Do you have plans for Saturday night?"

"Saturday…"

"Valentine's Day. If you had a date that night you'd remember it."

"No, nothing."

"Look, this is strictly business. I'm asking for your help. Can I take you out to dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Great. Any place in town - you name it."

"I'm not sure where…"

"You've got a couple days to decide. You drive. Pick me up at seven, my address is in the phone book - I'm V. F. Porter. You can take me anyplace in the tri-city, I'll pay."

"Sounds great, it's a date."

Vivian Porter winced slightly as she hung up. It was not a date. And the fact she was paying for dinner should make that clear to the blue man. She decided she might be attaching more importance to the word than it deserved. They were going out to talk electro-mechanical sensory data input, nothing more.

Drakken wrote the information down in his appointment book and hummed happily to himself as he went back to work, obviously she was interested and looking for an excuse to give him a call.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to stay in the guest room?" Shego asked. "The girls would love to have you here."

DNAmy smiled, "Thanks, but the Cuddle-buddy™ convention is at the Middleton Convention Center connected to the Astoria. I want to be there early and stay late - I fear I'd be dreadful company. Oh, and I'd better go now and get my luggage in my room."

"Don't leave until the girls say goodbye. SHEKI! KASY! Holly has to leave!"

The twins, still carrying the Otterfly™ and Bearaffe™ she had brought to them, tore out from the living room to give the geneticist hugs. While they were saying goodbyes Shego wrote a phone number down on a piece of paper. She gave it to Amy before the girl's 'godmother' left. "You should give Drakken a call while you're in town. I know he thought you were special."

Amy giggled, "He was such a sweetie-pie. Tomorrow's sessions end at seven. Maybe I can invite him for dinner. Do you think he's busy? It's Valentine's day."

"The one thing I am sure of is that Dr. D. will not have a date for Valentine's day - or any other day of the year. And seven isn't that late, you really could camp out here."

Amy slipped the paper into the pocket of her sweater, "Yes, but I want an early start on the second day too, there is a Cuddler breakfast for the original fan club members."

Shego almost said a disparaging word about obsessions, then remembered that Kim hoped to take the twins to the convention Sunday afternoon and indoctrinate them into the plushie cult. "You should give him a call."

"As soon as I get in my room," Amy promised.

* * *

"Lipsky and Load, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Amy. I'm an old friend of Dr. Drakken - is he still there?"

"Yes he is, hold please while I connect you."_ "Of course Doc is still here, the man has no social life."_

Drakken picked up the phone a minute later, "Amy?"

"Oh, *hugs* I'm in town and Sharon made me promise to give you a call."

"That's great. You're in town to see the twins?"

"Well, of course I saw them. But there's a Cuddle-buddy™ Convention in town and I'm here for that. Sharon says you're doing great."

"Not sure if great is right, but the firm has been doing well."

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow and hear about it?"

"Wonderful. What time should I see you?"

"Convention runs 'til seven tomorrow. I hear the restaurant at the hotel - I think it's the Astor - is very good. Meet you at seven-thirty for dinner?"

"It's a date," the blue man told her.

Amy giggled as she hung up.

Drakken pulled the appointment book out of his pocket to record the information. Amy had to be one of the nicest women he knew. He wondered if she might have finally realized what a fascinating man he was - certainly the fact she called him suggested that.

The long scream of anguish echoing through the halls of Lipsky and Load brought Zita running. "What's wrong?" she panted.

"I have two dates for tomorrow night!"

Zita raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Have you stopped taking your meds?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sounding loco."

"That's it, you're a genius."

"Huh?"

"I go off my meds and try to take over the world. If I'm in jail neither can accuse me of standing her up."

"Back up, back up," Zita demanded. "I still want to know why you said you had two dates. You asked two women out - and they both accepted?"

Drakken straightened, and with quiet dignity announced, "They both invited me."

"Loco," Zita muttered under her breath, "Muy loco. Who are these two crazy women?"

"Dr. Vivian Porter and--"

"Vivian Porter?"

"Yes."

"She asked you out?"

"Well, she was having a little problem and--" Drakken saw Zita's eyes narrow and knew he'd made a mistake.

"You're going to help her?"

"Yes," he said meekly.

"It had better not cut in to company time."

"I'm doing it for Bego. Besides, I'm certain she is really interested in me and asking for help is simply an excuse to ask me out."

Zita shook her head is disbelief. "It had better not cut in to company time," she repeated. "Who's the other crazy chica?"

"Dr. Amy Hall. She just--"

"She just called. I know… Her name is familiar… Is she the one who worked with Kim for the twins?"

"Yes. She's an old friend and happened to be in town."

Zita laughed quickly. "Two dates for Valentine's day. You're quite the player."

"Help me, Zita! What would you do if you found your date was going out with another woman?"

There was bitterness in her voice, "I divorced the bastard, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I--"

She regained control, "Sorry, not your fault. Look, one said she wants you to help her. The other is an old friend. The three of you can eat dinner together."

"But that would ruin a quiet dinner for two."

"Seems like you did that already. They're just friends."

"That's what they say, but I'm certain they're both interested. And I don't want to disappoint them… There just isn't enough of me to go around."

"Muy loco," Zita muttered under her breath as she went back to work.

_"Maybe I can clone myself,"_ Drakken thought as Zita returned to her work.

* * *

"You're prompt," Vivian commented as she opened the door for Drakken.

"I'm anxious to solve the little problem. I know it would mean a lot to Bego."

He fretted nervously as she turned things off and he hurried her to the car.

"So, where are we going?" she asked once they were moving.

"The Astor is wonderful. I rented one of the private rooms." He had actually reserved two, but saw no necessity in telling her that.

"You remember this is strictly business, right?"

"Yes, but that way we can discuss things without the background noise and hassle of the main dining room."

She took a deep breath, "Okay… That is very, um, thoughtful of you."

At the restaurant she found him staring frequently at his watch as she ordered a bottle of wine. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, ah, just remembered a phone call I need to make."

"Well, make it. We're in a private dining room after all."

"Uh, sorry, business secrets."

Amy was waiting at the hostess desk and gave him a loud "You-hoo!" and a wave as he approached.

The hostess eyed him with some suspicion as he told her to find the reservation for a private dining room under the name Hall.

"I ah, thought I saw someone I knew when I got here," Drakken said to explain why he was coming from inside the restaurant rather than from outside to meet her - although Amy had not asked.

The waiter said nothing as he led the pair back, but thought privately, _"This guy owes me a really big tip."_

Drakken waited only long enough to order a bottle of wine, then excused himself and went to the private dining room with Vivian in time to order dinner.

"That was a long call," she commented as the waiter took their orders and left.

"Uh, yes," Drakken admitted. He nervously drained his wine glass while he thought. "We're being considered for a big government contract. Very important. Sorry if I'm tense."

"No problem. Now, about the taste buds--"

"Hold on," Drakken said, raising his hand. "Phone vibrated. I'd better step out and see if it's about the contract."

He finished a glass of wine with Amy while ordering his second meal.

"You aren't ordering very much, Drakkie-kins."

"Not very hungry tonight, late lunch," he explained

"Don't let me finish the calamari all by myself," Vivian complained as he got a late start on the appetizer and an early start on his third glass of wine.

"Sorry, squid and I have not liked each other since one tried to eat Wade. Now, what's the problem you're having?"

To his great disappointment she described the problem. He had hoped she had simply used it as an excuse to ask him out. He reluctantly accepted that Vivian Porter had no interest in him. At least Amy might be really interested in him. The thought of Amy reminded him of the time, "Oops, phone again."

"Isn't the spinach-artichoke dip just yummy?" Amy giggled happily as they worked on their appetizer. "Why aren't you eating more?"

"Delicious," Drakken agreed, sipping from his fourth glass of wine and realizing he needed to pace himself or he would never last through two dinners.

Amy spent too much time talking about Monkey Fist, in Drakken's opinion, "So, anyway, I cornered him twice in the last few months, but he managed to slip away… I don't know why he plays so hard to get. A woman might get discouraged."

"He may not appreciate your good points."

Amy sighed, "I'm afraid you're right - but I'm mad about him… Don't you think he has the cutest accent?"

Drakken realized simultaneous that he was going oh-for-two at the plate tonight, and a possible solution to Vivian's problem.

Vivian slapped herself on the forehead, "God, how could I have missed that?"

"Well, Bego is not simply a robot. She has a mind of her own. She has all of Joss's memories up until the moment of her creation--"

"I know that," Vivian interrupted, "And my job is straight cybernetics. I got focused on how I would do the job for any other construct and forget that one size does not fit all." They both laughed. "I'm just glad you solved it so quickly so I don't have to waste more of your time."

"I imagine Zita will be pleased also," Drakken commented and looked at his plate. _"Thank God for nouvelle cuisine,"_ he thought as he stared at the tiny piece of fish on his plate surrounded by small exotic vegetables whose names he could not pronounce. He looked up at Vivian and raised his wine glass, "To Bego."

Vivian's glass clinked gently against his, "To Bego… Drew, I think you'd better let me drive you home."

"Nonsense," Drakken told Amy as he picked at his second dinner, "I've only had… how many glasses of wine?"

"This is your third," She told him. _"Sixth,"_ Drakken thought. "But the first two were on an empty stomach." _"First four. I managed to strike out twice in one night."_

"Can I get anything else for you," the waiter asked Drakken and Vivian.

"More water, thank you," Vivian told him. She hoped Drakken would take the hint and go over to water.

"And do you need anything else in here?" the waiter asked Drakken and Amy.

"Din' I shee you shumwear else," Drakken slurred and took another drink from his wine glass.

* * *

_"Where is he now?"_ Vivian thought in disgust.

_"I hope Drakkie-kins is all right,"_ Amy worried.

* * *

Not quite certain who Drakken 'belonged' to, their waiter asked another waiter to inform one woman as he told the other. The two women were escorted to the prone form of Drakken, mid-way between the two private dining rooms.

"What happened?" Vivian demanded.

"Is he all right?" Amy asked.

The two women switched their attention from Drakken to each other, "Who are you?"

The waiter coughed, "He appears to have been with both of you."

The women stared at each other, Drakken had been with her? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had a--"

They tried again, "I wanted help with a problem--" "He is an old friend--"

Amy laughed, "This explains why he was so inattentive."

The waiter coughed again, "The gentleman…?"

The women stared at each other for a minute, not certain what should be done. The waiter tried again, "It would probably be, um, inappropriate to leave him here."

"I don't--" Vivian began.

Amy pulled her room card from her handbag and handed it to the waiter, then found a twenty and passed it over. "Could you see he gets to my room? Fourteen-ten."

Vivian added another twenty, and apologized to Amy, "I didn't know he was seeing anyone. I'm sorry for ruining your evening."

Amy laughed again. "Drakkie-kins is an old friend… I'm sorry if I spoiled your dinner. I'll get another room for the night. We should tell him in the morning he was great. He'd feel terrible that he couldn't remember having a wonderful time."

"Bad idea," Vivian shivered, "I do _not_ want him thinking that."

"Ah, excuse me," the second waiter asked, uncertain what to do since he had been warned he would probably see a hair-pulling fight, "are you through with your dinners? Would you care for dessert?"

Vivian laughed, and turned to Amy, "Care to join me? It might be nice to finish my meal with someone who isn't jumping up every five minutes." Amy nodded and the blonde stuck out her hand, "Vivian Porter, robotics."

"Amy Hall, geneticist."

"He has broad interests," Vivian commented as they eyed the dessert list. "In town to help him with a project?"

"No, here for the Cuddle-buddy™ convention."

"Cuddle-buddies™?"

"You haven't heard of them?"

Vivian giggled, "I once skinned a Koalopard™ and made him animatronic."

_"Amateur."_ Amy smiled, "I may have you beat."

* * *

The concierge found Amy to say Drakken was safely sleeping it off and she asked if he could find another room for her. He informed her that all the rooms were booked for the convention. He offered to find her a room at another hotel, and Vivian wondered if she should offer to let Amy stay with her - or see if the geneticist preferred to share her room with Drakken. Before she could make her offer, however, Amy announced she would call a friend in town.

As Amy ended the phone call Vivian asked, "Was the Kim you mentioned Kim Possible?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I think everyone in Middleton knows her. Another old friend?"

"Ah, really a more recent friend," Amy answered, hoping the subject would change.

"Oh, you're a geneticist. I'm really curious about her daughters. It's weird… They almost look like a cross between Kim and the woman who lives there. Could you explain in terms of cyberneticist could understand what is going on?"

"No," Amy said, almost too quickly. "So, what was the question you had for Drakkie-kins?"

"Do you know Bego?"

"I'm not sure… A blue girl?"

They chatted for more than an hour, until the waiter forgot the Code of the Astor and actually hinted they might consider leaving.

* * *

As the taxi neared her home Vivian pressed the remote which activated Oliver. "How was your day?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Of course he could not actually care, but he had been programmed to sound attentive.

"Very interesting, actually. I'm going to bed early - I've got a lot of work to do at the lab tomorrow."

The robot followed her to the bedroom. Oliver hung up those clothes which could be worn again, and put the others in the laundry hamper. "Wake me at eight tomorrow morning," she instructed him. "Start a pot of coffee at seven fifty." She wished he were capable of actually cooking. Perhaps she could install the taste sensors in Oliver also - it was difficult to cook if you didn't know what something should taste like.

"What made the evening interesting," he asked.

Vivian smiled, her programming allowed for the occasional faux spontaneity which made Oliver seem 'real'.

"Drakken may have depth."

"Depth? All men are idiots."

It was a statement she had programmed him to say often. As she lay in bed she wondered if she might be an idiot herself. She spent hours with makeup every day to look younger than she actually was, dressed and talked like an airhead because in college she had decided that men liked bimbos, then despised the men who asked her out or treated her like she didn't have any intelligence. _"I need a man like James Possible,"_ she thought as she adjusted her pillow in frustration, hoping for better rest. _"Anne is pretty, but she has a brain. He isn't afraid of a smart woman."_ She suddenly sat up in bed. "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to call Drew Lipsky tomorrow."

She lay back down, thinking she might now get to sleep. Drakken had been out with Amy Hall. The woman looked like five miles of bad road, but she was brilliant. The blue man was capable of admiring a woman's mind. Perhaps he was worth knowing a little better. At the very least perhaps she should look and act her age and stop advertising for men who only wanted pretty morons.

* * *

"What happened?" Shego asked as she drove Amy to Casa Possible, "Get thrown out the hotel?"

"No, silly," Amy giggled, "Drew is sleeping in my bed."

"Not much fun without you in it. Is there a story there?"

"The sweetie was out with some other woman and--"

"Doc? On a date?"

"Oh, she said she had asked him to help with some robot problem and--"

"A blonde? Pretty woman?"

"Yes, her name was Vivian."

Shego's opinion of Drakken went up five points, even though it had to be just work - like Amy had said.

"He didn't want to disappoint either of us. We didn't know about each other until he passed out - he'd been drinking wine with both of us."

Shego laughed, "So you gave up your room."

"I thought I could get another, but the hotel is full of Cuddlers… I hope I can get back in time for the breakfast tomorrow."

"Kim is up early for church. She'll take you."

They finished the ride in silence. Amy stared out the car window as they drove the dark streets of Middleton. It appeared Monty would never take her interest in him seriously. He used her when he needed her and cast her aside. Drakken seemed to really care about her feelings. Amy smiled, maybe she should spend a little more time in Middleton and get to know Drakken better.

--The Beginning?--


End file.
